TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates in general to work securing devices, and more particularly to vises for holding workpieces. Most specifically, the present invention relates to a vise and method for securing explosive logic elements during the loading of explosive material into the trails of those elements.
BACKGROUND ART
Explosive logic elements are typically constructed with planar bottoms and include a slot extending longitudinally thereof into which the explosive is packed. This explosive must be distributed uniformly throughout the trail and be flush with the upper surface of the trail. Because of the explosive, special safety considerations are necessary. Thus, special precautions intended to reduce the possibility of sparks must be taken. Because of the special requirements and the shape of the explosive logic elements, work holding devices for these elements have not been available.
Heretofore, the technique of loading the trails of an explosive logic element required holding the element in the operator's hand. Explosive material was pressed into the trails with the fingers of the other hand. This method is awkward, in that the hand holding the element often becomes unsteady and the explosive material tends to be distributed non-uniformly throughout the trails. This may cause subsequent removal of the explosives and reloading, which makes the operation time consuming and wasteful. Furthermore, excess explosive material has to be skimmed from the surface of the element with a razor blade, which creates a potential hazard to the operator of receiving a razor injury if the razor slips, as well as creating a potential for causing a spark.